Kiss the Cook
by FallenStarof96
Summary: Little Valentine's Day story about Rose and Scorpius. They enjoy a much simpler night filled with their own special brand of romance.


**(A/N: I must have written this around Valentine's Day but never posted it. But here it is a lovely Rose and Scorpius story. Enjoy.)**

It was St. Valentine's Day and couples everywhere were prepping for the expected wonders that the night would hold. Wizarding hotels and restaurants were booked full, love potions and oddities were reaching record sales, women everywhere were vanishing imperfections, and men were making sure everything was in place. Most couples saw this as an opportunity to dress up and eat at fancy restaurants, or explore their partner on a romantic getaway. Most women were slipping into sexy dresses and high heels. Most men were checking and double checking the reservations they'd struggled to get. But not this couple, they were looking for something more intimate on this special day.

Rose was patiently helping her cousins Lilly and Roxanne get ready for their dates that night. Lilly looked almost identical to her mother at that age and was dressed in a deep red strapless dress that stopped just before touching the floor, giving just a glimpse of her three inch black stilettoes, her makeup was done up perfectly and she was giddy as the school girl she was only two years earlier. Roxanne was in a red dress as well, hers was a one-shoulder with a sparkling belt that also reached the floor, giving only the peak at her sparkle encrusted silver pumps, smoky eyes were done up with deep red lips, and a matching level of giddiness. They looked stunning and Rose ensured them multiple times that their boyfriends would think so as well.

At the mention of them there was a knock at the door. Rose went get it as the two immaculately dressed girls primped for the last time. Opening the door she found herself staring at two dashing young men; Loran and Lysander really did clean up quite well, both in black dress robes and each holding a bouquet of flowers. For Lilly, Loran had several red and white lilies, and for Roxanne, Lysander had a similar arrangement of red and white roses. The red flowers matched the girls' dresses and the white ones matched the boys' shirts. Lilly and Roxanne gushed over the flowers and only after they saw to it that Rose put each bouquet in a vase did they leave for their respective restaurants. With a small, sad smile they waved goodbye Rose.

Neither of those girls understood why Rose was content to stay in with her boyfriend instead of taking part in normal Valentine's traditions. Smiling Rose laughed at the idea of her and Scorpius ever being "normal". True this was a different way to spend the night, but he took her out to fancy restaurants all the time, and tonight it would be far too loud and crowded for their tastes. Still, she was excited for her night to begin. She'd been given strict directions not to come over until seven pm, it was five thirty so she decided to try and read a bit before getting ready.

When she looked back up at the clock she immediately dropped her book and ran to her room, she had only thirty minutes to get ready. Thanking Merlin that she didn't need to get all dressed up she began pulling clothes off of their hangers. She slipped into her brand new lingerie, a matching set of red lace panties and bra. Feeling empowered by her sexy lingerie she proceeded to do her hair and makeup. Light eye shadow and liner and a pale red lip stick. She took her still damp hair and braided it down her back till it rested just below the curve of her spine. She had her mother's thick hair but her father's hair color, and a braid, she'd found, was an easy way to manage it while still looking presentable. Walking back into her room she pulled her outfit from the closet. First she slipped her favorite pair of worn blue jean on, the material clinging to her curves in the best way. Next a thin grey tank top, the straps covered her bra straps, wanting her undergarments to be a surprise, and the material clung to her sexily. Over that she threw her stolen sweater, a red knit sweater that her grandmother had made for Scorpius around fifth year.

True, the relationship between her boyfriend and her family was unique. When Albus and Rose had gotten on the Hogwarts express their first time they'd had nowhere to go except of the compartment with the lone passenger, Scorpius Malfoy, being wary of their parents warnings but wanting to know for themselves the two proceeded to spend the ride getting to know him. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts they'd decided that he didn't seem dangerous and that they might even get along. When Albus was sorted into Slytherin with Scorpius, no surprise there, they became fast friends and, in turn, so did Rose. It took a year or two but the Wesley/Potter family warmed up to Scorpius, realizing that he was a very different person than his father had been. Many even came to like him; he played rough at family quidditch games, was subjected to normal pranking without blinking an eye, and offered up a different view at family dinners. This early acceptance was probably what made their dating easier for some of the family to swallow, her father and brother, along with James and Fred, were protective and untrusting but eventually came to accept it as well.

Rose loved this sweater. The color of this one looked so much better on her than her own sweaters did, Ravenclaw blue really didn't complement her as well, but it was her house and she'd support it to the very end. That had been an awkward letter home, but really what did dad think, my mum was brilliant and I had his knack for imagining new possibilities. Ravenclaw was a natural fit, though it did shock some, the child of a Wesley not sorted into Gryffindor. The same went for Albus, they always surprised people. But this sweater was one of her favorite things to wear, just too big on her, making it cozy, and until last year it had been kept in the drawer with all of Scorpius' Christmas sweaters (some of his most prized possessions, and his favorite Christmas presents), and it smelt exactly like him. It smelt like a fire, like spearmint toothpaste, like his favorite breakfast, blueberry crepes.

Again Rose caught herself getting lost in thought, she now had five minutes; slipping her black boots on over a pair of fuzzy green socks, she made her way outside to apparate from the lobby of her building. Spinning she landed gracefully at the gates of Malfoy Manor, the walk from there to the front doors took a few minutes but she couldn't complain, the grounds surrounding the mansion were nothing short of magic put to its best uses. Ivies crawled up along the fencing, large oak trees lined the yard with weeping willows growing to gigantic proportions, and rare flowers were planted in beautiful arrangements. Scorpius and his mother, Astoria, loved plants and together they'd created a fantastic garden.

Upon reaching the gargantuan front doors she pushed them open and was immediately greeted by Scorpius' house elf. My mum had gotten the elves enough freedom to be paid for their services now, instead of being owned, they liked their jobs and families anyway. Dolly had been Scorpius' house elf since he was young and had been one of his only friends before Hogwarts. She was older now, having been in the family since before the second wizarding war, and always wore pretty little sun dresses, something she loved to do since she'd been allowed clothing. She was a sweet old girl and loved Scorpius very much; honestly she was harder to win over than both of his parents when they'd first started dating.

"Good evening, Miss. Wesley. Master Scorpius is quite nervous for tonight." She greeted, and giggled as she thought of the frazzled state that Scorpius was in over this night. With a wave of her hand she led Rose through the maze-like home. Rose could get to the kitchen, bathroom, and Scorpius' bedroom and that was about the extent of her knowledge of the home layout. Scorpius had said that if he wanted to he didn't have to see anyone for at least a week at a time. A few minutes later Rose and Dolly reached their destination, one of the many sitting rooms.

It was a very detailed room, ornate crown moldings, soft area rugs, a huge fireplace with an equally large fire lit inside of it. Astoria had done a lot of work to make the rooms feel less stoic and cold, and she'd done a good job but the huge house could never come close to the coziness of the Burrow. This room was familiar to Rose; it was the sitting room that was adjoined to the kitchen and dining rooms. There wall had been painted a deep green and on the walls hung various landscape painting and photographs. There was a large brown couch directly in front of the fire; it was Rose's favorite piece of furniture that she'd seen in this house so far, it was comfy and soft, worn and cozy, and echoed the homey feel Astoria had been going for.

Rose had been so busy taking in the sight of one of her favorite places that she hadn't noticed Dolly leave or the banging and clanging that she could hear coming from the kitchen. Curious she made a step to investigate further but decided against moving forward, Scorpius liked to surprise her and she loved his surprises, so instead she called out.

"Scorpius, that you making all that noise?" the clanging stopped and his head peeked out from the doorway.

"Yeah, just…hold on… just, stay there a moment. I'll be in shortly." Rose giggled a bit; he was always so formal in his own home. It didn't make much sense to Rose, who saw home as the place where manners didn't mean as much, your family was stuck with you anyway.

Settling on the couch Rose waited for her boyfriend to finish what he was doing. A few moments later Scorpius came into the room, finding his date on the couch, he joined her. His body was turned towards her, his left arm resting over her head, as he studied her. She studied him too. He was a fair mix of his parents. From his father, platinum blond hair color that fell into his eyes, high cheekbones, lean muscles, and grey eyes, and from his mother, a softened but still defined bone structure, a slightly darker skin tone than the normal Malfoy alabaster skin, and the thick hair. He was wearing a long sleeved, button down red shirt and a pair of blue jeans. In Rose's mind he looked pretty damn sexy.

"So…" Rose began, not sure what they were going to be doing.

"So…" Scorpius mimicked, urging her to continue with a wave of his hand.

"So… what are we doing tonight?" she asked, feeling that inquisitive desire to know swelling up inside of her, the very same feeling that made her a perfect fit for Ravenclaw, and for the ever secretive Scorpius.

"Well…" Scorpius began, smirking a bit at the nervous excitement that was so clearly shone on her face. Reaching with his right hand, he began to play with a stray strand of her hair. "I have a bit of a surprise for you waiting in the kitchen. After that, well, we could do anything you want, watch a muggle movie on the TV, play chess, or watch the fire, whatever." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders, still focused on the strand of red silk twisted around his long fingers.

"Hmm," Rose hummed with a smile on her face and eyes closed, leaning her face to rest on Scorpius' hand as he cupped her cheek, "I do love surprises." She whispered, her breath running over the hand on her face.

They sat like that for a few moments. Roses' eyes were closed with a lazy smile on her face, leaning into his left hand as his thumb stroked her cheek gently. She lifted one of her hands to cover his hand and slowly opened her eyes. Before her sat her long-time friend turned boyfriend. He had the Cheshire cat look on his face, his eyes totally focused on the long strand of hair as he tangled his fingertips into it. The look on his face, the love that shone through his eyes, had already gotten Rose excited. Not wanting to wait for her surprise much longer, she stood up and pulled the slightly confused Scorpius up with her. Standing, he pulled her into a tight hug, just a quick squeeze around her waist, and then led her into the kitchen.

Rose stood just inside the doorway of the kitchen, but she couldn't see a thing. Scorpius had her close her eyes and wait, but she just couldn't resist taking just a little peek. Through her squinted eyes she caught just the glimpse of Scorpius rushing by and setting something on the table. She didn't see much detail but she did notice the apron that hung around his neck, tied around his back, and covered the front of his red silk shirt. Right along the front the words "Kiss the Cook" were printed. Rose tried and failed to stifle the giggle that escaped her mouth at the sight of his corny apron.

"What's so funny?" Scorpius asked, stopping to look over at the girl in the doorway, her eyes squeezed shut and face contorted in an effort to stop giggling.

"N-n-nothing," She replied through her small snickering, "I just feel really silly standing here with my eyes closed, like a child on Christmas morning."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm done, then. Go ahead and open 'em."

She did and was met with a wonderful sight. The kitchen, by itself, was something to behold. But this was different, on the table stood a very tall vase with an arrangement of wild roses, her namesake, and daisies, her favorite. A starched white table cloth covered the table, and fine china dinning ware was placed, and two wine glasses sat filled with a deep red liquid.

Scorpius took the apron off, throwing it on the hook on the wall, and, taking her hand, led her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and then took his seat across from her. Upon closer inspection Rose noticed that the tablecloth was lace and the wine a deep fruity musk. The food on plate between them looked great, steamed oysters with a plate of calamari off to the side, another plate with salad off to the side. It all smelled wonderful and her mouth watered at the sight and smells of the meal. Scorpius sat watching Rose take it all in, happy with how pleased she seemed to be with his cooking. With a small toast and a sip of the pricy French wine, they began eating.

"You know, Scorpius, I think I heard somewhere that oysters are an aphrodisiac, you wouldn't happen to know if that's true or not would you?" Rose questioned a suspicion that Scorpius had an ulterior motive rising up, not that she wasn't thinking the same things.

"Well…" Scorpius skated around the question, guilt at being caught clear in his eyes. Rose had slipped off her boots earlier and now ran a socked foot up and down Scorpius' leg, showing him that she wasn't angry but had the same thing in mind.

When they'd finished eating the couple moved back into the sitting room, the fire still ablaze, a warm glow cast on the room. Rose had become flushed, what with the excitement of the night, and pulled the sweater over her head, leaving Scorpius ample time to gaze at her body, barely hidden beneath the thin fabric. Throwing her sweater over the back of the couch, Rose used her free hands to wrap around Scorpius' neck and pull him flush with her. Catching on, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tight, every curve met and matched perfectly. Sighing at the feeling of him so close to her, Rose laid her head down on his chest feeling his chin press into the top of her head. This felt right, and they stood there reveling in the feeling of the moment. Still holding her tight, Scorpius walked backwards till he hit the couch, and then he pulled her down with him as he laid back on the couch, her resting on top of him.

"Scorpius," she gasped in surprise, "we can't do this here, your parents or anyone could walk in." she continued arguing, but making no move to get up.

"Well then, it's a good thing that everyone is out for the night. Mum and Dad are in France till Monday and the house elves have the weekend off, Dolly was only here to help me set up." Scorpius explained, having planned everything around this night.

"Hmm, seems that you have everything planned out." She replied, lifting her head to look at him.

It didn't take long for the couple to fall victim to the effects of the holiday; sitting there together both became restless with desire. Scorpius began running his hands along her body. He started at her waist and ran his hands up her sides and around the back of her shoulder. One hand remained, pressed firmly against her back, while the other trailed back down to the hem of her camisole. The fabric had ridden up a bit, revealing the soft skin of her lower back, and gave Scorpius just enough room to fit his hand up underneath the fabric and run his fingertips along her spine. The caressing had gotten to Rose, it felt good on her sore muscles, and she let out a soft moan with every pass he made over the particularly sore spots.

The small moans did not go unnoticed by Scorpius, in fact, with each one he felt himself get more excited. His jeans were quickly getting uncomfortably tight. Still holding her close and caressing her back, he sat up. Rose's was now straddling him, choosing now to wrap her legs around his waist, she lifted her head from its resting place on his chest and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't the sweet, innocent kisses they'd shared earlier that night; this one was full of passion as it ran through their veins, coursing through their blood.

They broke the kiss, breathing heavily as their skin became slick from the heat of the fire and their intertwined bodies. As Rose fought to catch her breath Scorpius became preoccupied with her straps, he kissed his way down her neck and sliding the strap down her shoulders as he continued to nip at the junction of her neck and along her collarbone. Frustrated with this foreplay, Rose quickly pulled her shirt over her head, leaving a very confused Scorpius to refocus on her chest, and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Scorpius was vaguely aware of the lithe fingers working at the buttons on his shirt, but most of his attention was focused on full chest of the beautiful woman in front of him. She was perfect; he knew from the research he'd done for her birthday that she was at 32C (he simply couldn't wait to see her in the naughty lingerie he'd gotten her from the odd shop Victoria Secrets). At this moment her ample chest was encased in a lacy red bra, completely mesmerizing him. With no other thoughts he reached forward, palming her breasts, and moved to her back to unhook it, finding that the clasp was not where it usually was he let out his own groan of frustration.

Rose gave a soft chuckle, realizing he was stuck, unable to get her bra off. Grabbing his hands she pulled them to the thin strip of fabric holding the cups together, showing his where the front clasp was. A moment of fiddling was all it took for him to figure it out and nearly tear the bra right off of her. He captured her lips again as his slid the bra off of her and continued to slide her jeans and panties off, quickly following suit with his own clothes.

They pulled away from their kiss, both breathing heavily, and Scorpius allows his gaze to wander along the beautiful body of his girlfriend. Like usual he was speechless and he might have stayed that way if Rose didn't get bored and force them to move on. Rose tried to capture his lips again but was unable to. He was now working his way down her neck, his long nose tracing the large vein there, planting kisses along her soft skin. He continued down her body, ignoring her fingers tugging on his hair, trying to bring his mouth up to kiss her. It was only when she let out an exasperated sigh that Scorpius finally stilled and looked up at the girl writing beneath him.

"What is it, Rose? What do you want?" he asked breathing heavily, face flushed and heartbeat erratic with excitement.

Rose tried to overpower him and failed miserably in her state of desperation. Giving up she answered quietly, "I want to kiss the cook." She didn't meet his eyes as she said this and was surprised when she felt his hand pull her chin up and plant a loving and gently kiss on her soft lips.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know what you thought.)**


End file.
